Atractivo
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Es que cuando Kanemaru mira a Toujou no puede evitar notar todo su atractivo, y entender que tantas chicas parezcan tan interesadas en él. Toujou también cree que Kanemaru es atractivo, porque muchas de las chicas se le acercan tan solo para que les aconseje con respecto a él. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importan las chicas, tan solo el otro.


**De hecho, mi inspiración con el KaneTou iba de algo más morboso... pero creo que esto quedó bien así.**

**Disclaimer: **Daiya no Ace no me pertenece.

* * *

**Atractivo**

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Mientras Kanemaru lo piensa, se da cuenta de que Toujou es, mucho como lo que se diría, un "niño bonito". Objetivamente hablando.

Se da cuenta, por la manera en que las chicas lo rodean y buscan excusas para acercarse a él. Excusas que, a veces incluso, rayan en lo ridículo.

Es natural. Porque parece un chico sacado de revista. Uno como de esos famosos artistas ídolos de moda que cantan canciones por demás comerciales. Y es bastante irónico y gracioso, porque es justo ese mismo tipo de música la que a su amigo le encantaba.

Toujou es un chico. De cabello lacio, ojos rasgados y peinado bonito. Delgado, atlético y con manos grandes y dedos gruesos, de hombre. Porque, Toujou es un hombre. Uno bastante atractivo, sí...

—Shinji.

A Kanemaru le sorprende tener que regresarse a verlo de la nada, y arquea una ceja. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir exactamente? ¿Lo acaba de nombrar para hablar de chicos atractivos?

—Mira, es su complexión. A las chicas parece gustarles un hombre que se vea como eso, un hombre.

—¿Estás diciendo que nosotros no nos vemos como hombres?

—Estoy diciendo que a ti y a mi nos ven « bonitos », pero a alguien como a Kanemaru lo ven... guapo, supongo. ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo que tú pareces entender muy bien la mente de las chicas, ¿estás seguro de que no eres gay?

—Eh, ¡me está vibrando la alarma homofóbica!

—Quédate quieta, tú. Chica podrida...

—¡A quién crees que estás-

Kanemaru decide ignorar al grupo con los que se habían rodeado para la hora del almuerzo y se enfoca en su amigo, Toujou, que parece estar un poco avergonzado y otro tanto incómodo. Quizá es por lo que han dicho, o quizá no. Pero como sea, a Kanemaru no le gusta que se esté así, por lo que decide pegarle un golpecillo detrás de la cabeza, por encima de la nuca.

Toujou lo voltea a ver, sus ojos inquietos buscando como calmar la rencilla entre los otros, y sus ojos le hacen la pregunta.

Kanemaru tan solo le indica que se muevan con la cabeza y falta poco para que ya se encuentren en el rincón muy suyo de unas escaleras que suben hasta la parte más alta de uno de los edificios de la escuela. Una vez ahí, Kanemaru se saca los audífonos, le da uno de los auriculares a Toujou y saca su móvil para empezar a escuchar música como suelen hacerlo. Toujou sin embargo le pone la mano y saca su propio reproductor, y Shinji lo mira con gesto enfurruñado y molesto.

—No voy a escuchar a tus Clever Girls o como sea que se llamen.

—Pero si recién conseguí la nueva canción de Momoka y la quiero escuchar. Esa chica tiene una voz increíble y además es tan bonita...

Kanemaru lo observa por unos largos segundos antes de dejarle el conector y guardar su teléfono. Luego tan solo voltea hacia otro lado y farfulla que Toujou "es demasiado lindo para su propio bien".

Toujou lo oye, pero tan solo se ríe y se encarga de enchufar los auriculares al reproductor. La música suave se escucha y después de un tiempo ambos comienzan a comer de sus almuerzos.

Toujou pica de vez en cuando del suyo y a Kanemaru le da por también agarrarle del almuerzo hasta que los palillos de ambos se chocan y comienzan una batalla con ellos.

Después de jugar, la música de fondo en sus oídos, Toujou hace una pausa y coge su botella de dónde se había quedado. Las bebidas de ambos las habían conseguido de las máquinas. Y había sido un acuerdo silencioso aquel de compartirlas, porque a Toujou no se le daba bien tomar decisiones rápidas y a Shinji tan solo se le antojó uno de los sabores.

—No te molesta, ¿verdad? —pregunta después de haber dado un buen trago a la botella que Shinji había tomado primero.

Él lo observa por un momento y sus ojos van de su boca a la de la botella. Como se la extiende, Kanemaru lo único que hace es arrebatársela de la mano y llevársela directamente a la boca para empinarla y tomar.

Chasquea la lengua. Luego tan solo vuelve a verlo y se quita un par de gotas que le escurrieron por la boca, y barbilla. —¿De qué me serviría molestarme?

Toujou se ríe, y se le acerca, de pronto, imprudentemente, quitándole algo de la cara: —sería mejor que hicieras ese intento de máscara frívola con Sawamura. Lo asustaría más que cuando te pones violento para que entienda las cosas —le muestra, entonces, un pequeño grano de arroz entre sus dedos.

Kanemaru toma la muñeca de Toujou y se ayuda para guiar su mano, los dedos del chico, hasta su boca, para comerse aquel arroz. Toujou tan solo lo deja ir de sus dedos, una vez estos se ven envueltos por la calidez de la boca de su amigo, y de pronto, traga saliva. Mientras siente que Shinji juega con su lengua en las puntas de sus dedos.

—¿Sabes cómo asustas tú? Teniendo estos acercamientos de pronto...

Toujou ladea la cabeza y parpadea, las mejillas enrojeciéndosele de pronto. Él vuelve su mirada a otra parte, luego sonríe, una sonrisa acomedida, leve, y algo traviesa, cuando su mano va y se pone en el muslo de Kanemaru.

—¿Asusto o... emociono, tal vez? ¿No te emociona que me acerque así a ti? ¿No sientes que el corazón se te quiere salir del pecho por solo estar...?

Toujou no puede continuar porque de pronto Kanemaru ya le ha puesto los labios en la boca. Y ahora tan solo se están, ellos, besando, besándose.

Una vez se separan, Kanemaru traga saliva, toma la mano que se había quedado en su muslo y la entrelaza con los dedos de la suya. Coge algo más de su almuerzo, mastica y traga. Vuelve a tragar, aunque luego es tan solo saliva y después dice, con el rostro acalorado y expresión serena: —sí, siento eso. Me emociona mucho cuando te acercas así a mí.

Toujou también traga saliva y se relame los labios, luego se lleva los dedos a acariciárselos y sonríe, antes de preguntar: —¿puedo pedir otro más?

Kanemaru lo mira de reojo y se asienta, sus emociones lo dejan descansar por poco tiempo.

—Si quieres otro, tan solo hazlo.

Cuando Kanemaru se lo piensa, él sabe que no le gustan los hombres.

—Y, ¿puedo...?

Le gusta Toujou.

A Kanemaru le gusta Toujou.


End file.
